wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Ayamiss the Hunter
|status = Killable |location = Ruins of Ahn'Qiraj |pet = Wasp |instance = Ruins of Ahn'Qiraj }} Ayamiss the Hunter is a boss in the Ruins of Ahn'Qiraj. Abilities * Fly - Ayamiss is airborne until its health reaches 70% and cannot be hit with melee attacks. * Stinger Spray - Does 1000 Nature damage to everyone in the raid. It's used approximately every 30 seconds. * Hive'Zara Swarmer - Summons roughly 20 wasps in the air. These descend simultaneously and can hit cloth for about 60 damage but have very low health. * Poison Stinger - Applies a debuff that does 25 Nature damage per second but can stack up to 100 times. It's used only when Ayamiss is flying and on the person with the most aggro. * Paralyze - Shackles a player on top of the altar. A Hive'Zara Larva will spawn near the bottom of the altar and head towards that player. If the larvae is not destroyed before it reaches the player, that larvae will kill the player and spawn an Elite wasp. *Immune to Taunt. Strategy The encounter with Ayamiss the Hunter is split into two phases: During phase 1 he is airborne and the fight is purely ranged. During phase 2 the battle is fought on the ground. Throughout the fight, Ayamiss shoots an AoE of nature damage that hits for about 1000. If you have any Nature Resistance, use it. Also, he spawns a large group of bugs that can be easily killed with a few AoE every so often. When the fight starts off, all the melee need to run near the base of the altar to focus on the grubs. Every once in a while, Ayamiss will teleport a random player to the middle of the altar. You can tell he's about to sacrifice someone by seeing a streak of green shoot to the altar. A grub will appear either on the left or right side, so melee need to kill it fast before it reaches the player. Otherwise, it'll kill the player and spawn a powerful elite. It should be noted that this grub moves very quickly and cannot be slowed or stunned. Phase 1 All ranged DPS need to gather in the back and start to DPS him down. However, they need to watch for how many stings they have. Never go above 20 or healers will run dry quickly. One strategy is for DPSers to watch the number of stings they have and trade aggro when they get too many. Another strategy is for a ranged attacker with high DPS and good Nature Resistance gear to tank him by holding aggro while the rest of the raid DPSes as hard as possible. A trinket mage with Power Infusion works well for this approach or a Master Demonologist Spec'd Warlock with their Felhunter out, and a magic resistance potion will reduce the damage from the stacked stings. Melee classes that are waiting for a raid member to be sacrificed can use their ranged attacks on Ayamiss as well. Phase 2 Around 70%, phase 2 begins and Ayamiss lands. He can be tanked practically anywhere. But a good choice is on top of the altar with the main tanks back against the bordering mountain area. The rest of the battle is the same: melee can jump in, but they still need to watch for grubs. The start of Phase 2 is a complete aggro wipe. NOTE: Ayamiss appears to be untauntable, so do not start dps until the tank is comfortable with his aggro - in addition, it would be wise to employ an offtank for when the main tank is being sacrificed as well. Another strategy requires a druid in healing/tank gear to heal ranged tank hard in phase 1, and then proceed to tank Ayamiss during phase 2, as Taunt doesn't work on him and Mocking Blow seems to be parried on every attempt. Reward Reputation (increased in 1.11): *150 with Cenarion Circle *50 with Brood of Nozdormu Patches and hotfixes External links Category:Silithid Category:Bosses Category:Ruins of Ahn'Qiraj mobs